The choices we must make
by leliana McKay
Summary: After the nuclear explosion that destroyed Cloud 9, Bill and Laura must discuss what will become of them. What should they do, what should they say? AR, tell me if you want a sequel or not.


Disclaimers: the characters nor the show belong to me, I just write for fun and for this lovely couple!

Thanks Lidarose13 for beta-reading!

* * *

**Admiral Adama quarters, Battlestar Galactica**

**Two hours after the explosion of the nuclear warhead that destroyed Cloud 9.**

Admiral Adama and former President Roslin are sitting on his couch, facing each other, sipping Ambrosia while discussing the recent events:

"Baltar is a moron, continuing to consider settlement on that planet just after a cylon attack. The fleet is in danger, can't he see that?" said the Admiral gravely, his eyes piercing hers with too much repressed anger.

"Well, the people are ready to start a new life on New Caprica, this "accident", as he calls it, won't change what the citizens want. It is a shame that they will regret it later. I am so disappointed at this outcome and now I can't do anything at all to change that." Laura Roslin sighed with a small smile directed at him. She tucked her bare feet under her legs and started fidgeting with the glass in her hand.

"What are you going to do, Madame President?" inquired the Admiral, leaning towards her, trying to read that look in her eyes.

"Don't call me that Admiral, this time is finished. I'm just a low level citizen now; with no job, no money and no home. I will end up on this damn forsaken planet. This idea repulse me. You can't imagine how helpless I feel. And I don't even have the right clothes!", she answered half jokingly, glancing away from him. She leaned back on the couch and stared into space, wondering how she was going to survive this. "President Baltar ordered all citizens to settle on New Caprica, it is only a matter of time till I leave your ship."

"Madame President, Laura, you know you can stay here, right?" said Bill half smiling, knowing that he would rather have her on board, close to him. Even if they hadn't said anything about their feelings, he knew she loved him as much as he did and now they might have a chance to act, to be together. They had a chance, please let her see it.

"I highly doubt that", she answered, quickly dismissing the idea. "If I stay here the president will have a fit. Thinking about you and me conspiring against him. I know what's coming. I will be ordered to go to New Caprica, you will be spied on, every person close to me will be under close watch, because he knows I tried to steal the election and I'm a threat."

She put her empty glass on the table and took off her glasses rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Bill, there is nothing more that I would like than to stay here with you. We have a lot of issues, there are things we need to talk about but, is it wise? I know we both want it but I'm thinking it would be selfish considering the survivors of humanity are standing on a very dark path at the moment"

" I won't argue with you on that one Laura. However, never give up hope, as you once told me. Baltar might keep you in his government, he doesn't know anything about being a president…"

"Neither did I"

"You worked with Adar... You have experience! He would need your advice, meanwhile you could show people this is not their destiny, that we can still find Earth! Laura I trust you, you have achieved so much and changed me. I cannot see our quest end here."

"I hope your faith in me is not misplaced Bill." She smiled at him playfully.

Was the woman flirting with him? God forbids, how was he supposed to resist the temptation. Laura started giggling, her girlish giggle that drove Bill crazy . " Oh Bill you should have seen your face!" she said in between giggles. "As if I was going to jump you on your couch!"

"I don't mind the idea" replied the Admiral seriously. Tension grew the moment he said the words, Laura smiled weakly, almost lost in the moment. Tears came to her eyes and she had to muffle a sob with her hand.

"Laura?" he asked worriedly "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"Oh Bill! Do you have any idea how much I love you?" she sniffed, the idea of leaving and not seeing him for gods know how long? Sobs came without restraint.

Bill stood up, dropped on his knees in front of her and enveloped her in the most affectionate hug he had ever given in his life.

She cried, tears wetting his uniform, her hair tickling his chin, her hands gripping him for dear life, while he was stroking her back gently, whispering his love for her in her ear.

How long did they stay in each other's embrace? They will never know but when he heard the announcement calling for the passengers to New Caprica, he knew she would leave him.

She straightened in his arms, kissed his cheek softly and stepped out of his arms.

"Laura, you don't have to go now." he told her, his eyes shining with hope.

"Yes, I have to. Because the more I wait, the more difficult it will be. I hurt too much already, I shouldn't have come. We are both going to suffer from it." She put on her shoes and started to walk away. Bill caught up with her and took her right hand.

"I am glad you told me, I am glad you stayed to tell me. Laura, it doesn't matter how long it takes, I will wait for you. Never forget that! I will come to New Caprica even if Batlar forbids it, I will come to see you so you don't forget. And when time comes, I will get you off of that planet, to Earth". He was staring at her, tears running down his cheeks, a soft smile on his lips.

She dropped his hand and hugged him, smiling against his chest, "Yes Bill. I will never give up hope".

FIN

* * *

Review please! 


End file.
